Loyalty To My Other Half
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Shiro sacrifices himself to Aizen to save Ichigo. a shiro and ichigo fanfic. has more to it. hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=shiro and ichigo were kidnapped by Aizen. when Aizen tries to attack Ichigo, Shiro stops him and...offers himself instead. for over a week shiro is abused

by Aizen and Grimmjow. ichigo and shiro couple. shiro ends up with a body due to their capture.

Chapter 1=Battered Dark Half

Shiro P.O.V

Ichigo and I were kidnapped by Aizen. I stood in front of my king protectivly. "Don't hurt him." I said defiantly to Aizen who had taken his Zimpacto and had been

about to attack Ichigo. "Do whatever with me instead...please. You have us so please...don't hurt him." I said. Aizen smirked.

"Very well. From now on, you're my slave! Come slave." he said dragging me out of the holding cell.

-About a week later-

Ichigo P.O.V

Renji and Hitsuguya found us. I froze seeing the state Shiro was in. "We're taking you 2 to your place seeing as it's a clinic. You both are injured." Renji said. Shiro had just

became friends with the Renji, Hitsuguya, and Uryuu but a few reapers hated him for being a hollow. We entered the clinic and saw Karin and Yuzu get on their med uniforms and my dad got into full dr mode

immediatly.

"Ichigo, wait outside. Will tell you if I need your help." he said. I nodded.

Normal P.O.V

Isshin frowned as he worked on Shiro. He continued frowning as he fixed up the injuries and then..."Now the thighs" Isshin sighed, having knowticed the dark bruises along Shiro's waist and thighs.

He knew that only meant one thing. "Ichigo I will need your help keeping your friend calm. I need to fix some injuries around his thighs and he went through a lot." Isshin said.

Ichigo nodded and went in. He sat down holding Shiro's hand gently. He had heard what Shiro did over a week ago and felt terrified. "What's wrong?" Isshin asked. "I was about to be attacked and he told the

guy who went after me to take him instead. It just...why...why would he do something like that?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin smiled. "He cares about you and obviously didn't want them to hurt you, Ichigo. So he stepped in. I would say he's a good person." Isshin replied. Ichigo sighed. "A few reapers hate him though." Ichigo said.

"So what. I don't, your pal Renji doesn't and Hitsuguya doesn't. If they can tell what someone is really like. That's good." Isshin said.

"Thanks dad" Ichigo said. Isshin nodded and bandaged up the worse injuries Shiro had. "Now we leave him to rest." Isshin said.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Waking Up

Shiro P.O.V

I woke up to see a brunet girl checking my injuries. "Good. You're awake. You slept for about 3 days." she said. I yauned sitting up. "I wouldn't push myself though. Some of your injuries

are still healing." she added. I smiled. "I'm fine. You guys did great!" I replied.

I reconized her as Ichigo's sister although she looked tired and half-awake. "What time is it?" I asked. "About 5 in the mourning." she said.

Normal P.O.V

Karin didn't add that they had to wake up at weird hours to stop Shiro's bleeding if he opened a wound in his sleep due to nightmares he had from his events with Aizen and Grimmjow. "Arigato, Karin-san.

But I think you need some sleep. It looks like you pulled an all nighter just to help me." Shiro said. Karin rose an eyebrow having also heard the convertsation on how Shiro sacrificed himself to save her brother. "It's

fine. Besides you're at the clinic and we're suppose to look after you." she said. Just then the door opened and Isshin entered.

"I'll look him over. You can go, Karin." he said. She nodded and left.

Shiro P.O.V

Isshin was quite as he checked my injuries and put ointment on them. "Will take awhile for you to heal but you're no longer bed-ridden. Just don't do anything extreme that will open anything up." he said.

"Ok. Arigato." I said. He smiled and gently ruffled my hair. Byukura sometimes did that...treated me with kindness and let me stay in his office.

"I should thank you. You looked after my son but he was worried about you. Shiro, next time think about the options you have. Kisuke has told me both of you are good fighters." he said. I nodded not depending

on my powers as a hollow as much when I fight enemies.

"Good. Yuzu is making breakfast. Hungry?" he asked. I paused. "You should eat. You've been hospitalized for 3 days." he added. "Ok. I'll eat." I said. I entered the kitchen with him to see Karin and Yuzu talking

with Ichigo. Yuzu was loading up everyone's plates and made an extra one and set it down. I noted she made eggs, hashbrowns and sausage.

After breakfast I made to help Yuzu do dishes. "No thanks. Shiro you should go for a walk or something now that you're up." she said. I smiled. "I'll go with you." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo P.O.V

I felt protective of him after what he did for me and was worried if Grimmjow or Aizen went after him again. We walked around town for a bit and then headed back. It would soon be lunch time and my family had decided to go out to eat

tonight. Yuzu made curry for lunch. "Here. I got you this. Instead of hiding away and curling up on yourself you should express yourself somewhere." I said handing him a journal.

He looked at it. "What do I do with it, King?" he asked. "Write how you feel in it, Shiro. It's your choice on if you want someone to see it or not. Most don't want their journal's read though. It's due to being embarrassed." I said.

He looked at it and then sighed. "You can read it...when it's full." he responded. "I don't get human customs anyways."

I smiled. "I just don't want you to end up curled up away from friends. I want you to let something out." I said. He nodded an ok. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Confessions

Shiro P.O.V

Tonight was a guy's slumber party. Hitsuguya and Renji came. I knew that the 2 of them heard about what happened. Ichigo had told me they had helped save me and him. We were watching horror movies, animes, and so on.

I used to like horror movies but now...we were watching a thriller of some guy tortureing his victems. Blood and violence now scared the crap out me making me think of...Grimmjow.

I shivered fearfully. "Want me to pick something else. Saw Willy Wonka. Always thought that movie looked cool." Hitsuguya said. I nodded. "Need to get up for a minute and walk around." I said. After awhile I sat down with

them again and watched as the kids were guided into the factory. After awhile we turned in.

-The Next Day-

Shiro P.O.V

I woke up to Renji cooking breakfast pizza. I knew that the guy could cook but he was embarrassed by it and asked me not to tell Hitsuguya. Renji likes Hitsuguya a lot. I sat down eating my pizza as Ichigo entered and smirked.

"Going to say Yuzu made it again" he asked, chuckleing. "Shut it!" Renji said sitting down quickly after putting Hitsuguya's pizza down.

Hitsuguya ate his pizza smileing. "Tastes good Renji. You're a great chef." he said. "You knew!" Renji cried out. "For awhile and no one told me. You smelled of food and I caught you a few times." he said. Renji was now bright red

as he sat down next to Hitsuguya who smiled. "But that makes you twice as cute, being a good chef and being overly hot!"

Now Renji was bright red. I sighed thinking the 2 were lucky. I loved Ichigo but was dirty and gross. After breakfast, Hitsuguya had attacked Renji with several kisses and hickies and Ichigo had coughed "Still here guys." several times.

After they left I looked at my other half knowing how much I was inlove but knew...too little too late and felt the tears fall.

Ichigo leaned down and wiped them away.

Ichigo P.O.V

Grimmjow and Aizen will pay for hurting my hollow! "Hey! Hey,Shiro-kun, I'm here. It's ok." I soothed wrapping my arms gently around him. "Why bother with me? I'm dirty now?" he asked. I snorted. "No you're not. You're my cute little hollow. Now come

on. Know a good cafe you may like." I said. I smiled, having always liked Shiro.

When I end up in that other world and see his face to me...it's bliss and Grimmjow and Aizen broke my sweet blackened angel. True he has his flaws due to being a hollow but I have loved him for quite some time.

-At the Cafe-

Ichigo P.O.V

I smiled watching Shiro. He glanced at me as I took a sip of my coffee. "Shiro, I love you and to me you being violated and abused won't stop it. Ok? I promise." He nodded still crying and then wrapped his arms around me.

Normal P.O.V

At another table Orhemei and Rangiku were on a date. Rangiku smiled happy for Ichigo. "Finally, that strawberry grew some balls!" she said, smirking. She was tired of superiors saying how dangerious Shiro was. "Rangiku-chan, you

alright?" her girlfriend asked. Rangiku smiled. "I'm fine. Just thinking about the lovely time we're having." she said, taking Orhemei's hand.

Orhemei is gay and Rangiku is bi. Orhemei smiled at her. After awhile they got up and left.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=New Student and Friends Being There

Ichigo P.O.V

I smiled. It had been about 6 months since the rape. My boyfriend was doing better and even our fights with hollows got better. We were now at the soul society and Byukura was looking over our work. After the abuse from other superiors, Byukura

was the only one who was ok with Shiro. He acually treats Shiro ok.

"Looks like you 2 are doing great! That's good. Keep up the good work." he said. "And Shiro you now have a substitute soul reaper badge too since you have your own body." he said. Shiro nodded. "Ok. Thanks." Shiro said. We then left.

-At School-

Shiro P.O.V

I also now went to school to school with Ichigo. I sat down next to him and Renji. Just then the door opened. "Class we have a new student. Meet Grimmjow Evens." the teacher said. I froze terrified. Ichigo scowled glaring at the bluenet. "Renji take Shiro with you

and Hitsuguya." he said. Renji nodded an ok. I was then lead away by Renji and Hitsuguya.

Ichigo P.O.V

I glared at Grimmjow. "Last time I saw you, my hollow was close to death. Name one good reason why I shouldn't murder you." I said evenly. Grimmjow smirked. "Had fun with the little shit. Oh how he screamed when I fucked him dry. He begged and pleaded and..."

I was about to land a punch to his face but...someone beat me to it. Rangiku stood there glareing at the hollow.

"Honestly! Don't make me do it again because I will. I had to watch Shiro for weeks after he was injured and see how he was effected." she growled. Rangiku could be like a mother-hen towards us when she wanted to be at times. "To me, you're a sick bastard who just plays with people."

After school we found Shiro at Renji and Hitsuguya's place. "What happened to Grimmjow?" Hitsuguya asked.

"your lieutenant punched him Hitsuguya." I said making the albino laugh. "Have seen her mad before. Shouldn't underestimate that women." he said. "It's stupid!" I gaped at him. "Rangiku is a good person though and loyal to friends. Part of why she's in my squad." he answered. I smiled at this.

I gently hugged Shiro. "Hey Shiro-kun, came to get you." I told my boyfriend. He nodded. "Thanks guys." I said.

"Don't worry and hey...we will hit Grimmjow too if he hurts ya, Shiro!" Renji said, smileing at the albino. Renji and Hitsuguya became like protective older brothers towards Shiro. "Thanks guys." he said.

-A Few Days Later-

Shiro P.O.V

As promised, Renji and Hitsuguya did beat up Grimmjow if he tried to hurt me. The bluenet had several bruises due to the 2 of them but it wasn't only them it was Ichigo. My boyfriend made sure I was safe too and made me feel safe. I sighed leaning in Ichigo's arms as we were on yet another date and it was senior year.

Ichigo smiled wrapping his arms around me. "Want to go to prom with me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5= Ends With A Dance

Shiro P.O.V

I rose an eyebrow at Karin who gave me a purple and blue mix of flowers. She said it was creative. There was a lot of Bi rights stuff lately and yeah...I am bi but

still! "You don't know a thing about these do you?" she said. "No! I lived inside Ichigo's head for years. A set of whatever these are doesn't make sense!" I said.

She smiled and sighed. "Ichigo, your date needs help." she said, trying not to laugh. "Don't know what a corsage is, Shiro?" Ichigo asked. I was now bright red and looking

down. "I lived in your head for years. How could I?" I said. He sighed. "Can I see your wrist for a second?" he asked.

I sighed. He gently wrapped the flowers around my wrists. "The flowers merely go around here as a decoration." he said. "Sorry I didn't tell you." I was beat red still and he smiled

and hugged me. "And yes I get it would be confusing, Shiro. Don't worry too much on how much confusing things are. Ok." he said.

We had pictures taken and stuff and then left. I smiled as we danced to a slow song and layed my head on Ichigo's shoulder. He had been here for me from the beginning. He smiled holding me in his arms.

The End 


End file.
